


Prime: Aftermath

by occasional_boy_reporter



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Redemption, Everything ends in roses, Heavy spark stuff, M/M, Prior Sparkmerge, Self-Sacrifice, gods breakup too, not quite smut but pretty darn slashy, pushy deity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime is fully prepared to sacrifice himself to return the Allspark to Cybertron's core and revive the planet. Megatron has another, less infuriatingly stupid idea. It just happens to  involve staring down a god.<br/>*spoilers for Predacons Rising film/ending redo*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Optimus Prime’s chest plates slid apart with a soft click. The light of his spark, fused with the light of every potential life on Cybertron, reflected off the metal interior of the Well of Sparks and threatened to blind the last Prime with its intensity. Optimus cut power to his jets. He did not fly down the Well. Nor did he feel as if he were in freefall. If anything, the Well of Sparks pulled Optimus Prime toward Cybertron’s core. It was as if Primus himself was reaching out to reclaim the Allspark, eager to once again give life to a planet that had been dead far too long.  Once the Allspark joined the core…well, Optimus wasn’t sure. Power would return to Cybertron and support new life, fusing with the Allspark had shown Optimus that much. What would become of Optimus had not been revealed. Though there was a rather grim line of logic and certain understanding of what it meant to be “one with the Allspark.”

Tangible warmth spread through Optimus as the sparks in his chest pulsed in time with the core and began to spread outward enveloping the whole Well in blue/green light. The Allspark was eager to return to the planet. Optimus felt this the moment he’d fused it with his own. Its power had thudded against Prime’s spark chamber and swelled until the sensation nearly suffocated Optimus’ own spark.

 The pain, the weight of the Allspark and pull of the Well, had allowed Optimus little time to say a proper farewell to the Autobots. It had not been an ideal parting but he tried to say his peace through the ache in his spark. Optimus chose to fall back on noble words of hope and encouragement in his parting speech because to tell each of the mech’s above what they meant to him would have taken a lifetime and Cybertron refused to wait another moment. And if Optimus must sacrifice himself so that Ratchet could finally return home; so that Bumblebee could grow as a warrior protecting his planet; so that Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus and even the disbanded Decepticons…could thrive on a world that was THEIRS...then there was no doubt. This was the proper course of action, the only course of action if Cybertron were to ever live again.

But the burning heat of hope in Optimus Prime’s chest was not enough to chase away the one cold spot in his spark chamber. It was not the Allspark in all its pristine beauty-the facilitator of all life on Cybertron. It was the spark of Optimus Prime that seemed a dim singularity in his chest.

   That cold ache was unmistakable guilt. It was a guilt born centuries ago and ever deepening. It was the guilt of betraying the trust of someone once so special and allowing the following millennia of war. It was the guilt that, even at a time like this, made Optimus worry about where Megatron had gone. Had he somehow been injured by Unicron’s possession? What tortures could The Destroyer have wrought to cause Megatron to disband the Decepticon’s on the brink of Cybertron’s rebirth? Was he safe all alone with the Predacons under their own command and Starscream once again a free agent? Had he even stayed on the planet or simply banished himself from a world that he had not revived with his own hands? It was the guilt that, with all his knowledge and power as a Prime, Optimus had never been able to repair the rift between them.

   Optimus Prime passed through the spiked tunnel of the Well of Allsparks and entered the greater chamber that made up Cybertron’ core. Optimus thought distantly that the children would have appreciated the view. The space opened considerably and in the center, connected to the surrounding walls by uncounted tubes and wires, hung the polished metal sphere that held the core; the very spark of The Creator Primus. The hypnotic, blue light of the core matched the Allspark in Prime’s chest pulse for pulse. Just as when he had received the Matrix of Leadership; Optimus found himself awed by the size, warmth, and power of the spark that formed the nucleus of their planet. Optimus offered his last apology to the Autobots he abruptly deparated from and the Earth children he knew would have a difficult time understanding. Optimus accepted he would return to Primus with just one true regret in his spark. Optimus Prime offlined his optics against the consuming glow of Primus’ spark as it enveloped his entire body. He was ready to finally become One.

   Then, something struck him.

   Prime’s final decent into the core was interrupted by a crushing impact to his left side. Pain registered along his shoulder to be overshadowed by agony as he crashed back first into the reinforced walls of the core chamber. His jet pack exploded on impact with enough force to throw Optimus back toward the core in a violent ricochet. His body snagged on a bundle of massive cables that connected the spark casing to the chamber walls. Prime grunted as he tumbled end over end along his makeshift landing strip. Flat digits dug into the space between cables and Prime’s body jolted to a stop. When his gyros stabilized, Prime found he dangled precariously from the mess of cables with the bulk of Primus’ spark casing suspended below. One shaking hand couldn’t possibly haul up the oversized frame of Optimus Prime plus his smoking flight modifications.

   A jet engine roared overhead and Optimus gritted his teeth.

   It could not be one of his flightless Autobots. Predacons had no reason to interfere. Surely even Starscream hadn’t been so foolish as to follow in an attempt at vengeance! Optimus twisted to seek out his attacker but the cables he clung to were too thick and too smooth. His grip faltered and he plummeted.

   Cybertron’s core seemed to have its own concept of gravity and it was not kind to Optimus Prime as he crashed onto the hanging, metal orb that encased Primus’ spark.

   With a groan and a shudder, Optimus rose on his elbows.  The burning fuel of his jets began to soften the more sensitive linkages and burn a trail between his back plating. Optimus hastily disengaged all dorsal locks and shouldered his broken jetpack aside. But worse than the useless jetpack, the collision had disrupted something internal. The sensory feed from his legs flashed a warning and then went dark, the line apparently severed or crushed. The light from his Optimus’ still open chest pulsed urgently to remind the Prime of his precious cargo. Thin tendrils of Spark energy wafted outward like an Earth plant that leaned toward the sun.

Prime raised his head. He was close, just a few hundred feet away from the glowing access point of Primus’ spark. Despite the Allspark’s eagerness to rejoin Primus, it was obviously reluctant to vacate Prime’s spark chamber and venture very far on its own. Prime would have to get even closer.

   A quick test proved his left leg had lost response to commands in addition to feeling. Optimus could still make it. His mission was nearly complete. But whatever attacked him could be a further threat to the planet itself, and returning the Allspark might mean nothing if this enemy then found a way to disrupt the core.

   The sound of rockets cut abruptly and Prime wondered how he could have been so far in thought to have missed their presence in the nearly silent Well to begin with. The metal plating beneath him vibrated with the force of his landing attacker. Prime spit sparks as he rolled onto a hip to meet the threat face to face. Before he could rise, Optimus Prime’s shoulders were pinned to the floor by strong hands and a heavy frame sat atop his legs.

  Prime rebooted his optics and then his vocalizer. Even after, he was not sure his landing hadn’t destroyed something more vital in his processor. Because he certainly could not have seen the mech he thought he saw looming over him in the recesses of Cybertron’s core.

   “Who gave you permission to die a martyr?” the spiked mech above snapped with an authority that echoed off the metallic dome all around.

   “Megatron?” Prime’s arms lay frozen at his sides as if afraid to touch the larger bot that aggressively straddled him. Though he still wore the dramatically flared armor from his last possession by Unicron and subsequent reanimation, it was undoubtedly Megatron. Perhaps Primus had seen the one regret in Optimus Prime’s spark and granted this last chance. The cold dot in Prime’s chest momentarily beat with the same warmth as the Allspark. Optimus could not stop the words that tumbled from his lips. “Are you a vision?”

   “I am no vision, foolish Prime!” Megatron’s snarl was nothing short of enraged as he inexplicably gripped the outsides of Optimus’ chest plates and forced them back toward their center seam.

Prime’s spark flared in protest. His optics offlined forcibly, tactile information ceased, and everything was reduced to white nothingness that burned Prime’s processor. There was a rush of white noise like he’d never experienced and soft, warm static that rolled straight through him.

_/ **…fffeeeaaarrr…dANGer…protecttt…/**_

   Optimus’ optics dialed open in surprise as the outcry of countless fused voices were not processed through standard audial input, but his spark.

   Was it the consciousness of the Allspark?

**_/SPAWN OF UNICRON IS UNWELCOME/_ **

And that…could only be the rumbling voice of Primus himself.

   Not only did Optimus feel the voices reverberate his spark, it seemed Megatron did as well. The spiked warrior stared openmouthed between Optimus’ spark chamber and the vessel of Primus that the two warriors rested on.

   **_/RETURN THE ALLSPARK/_**

   Megatron bared his teeth and shook his head as if he could shake the voice of Primus off. He then glared at the mess of roiling blue spark energy in Optimus Prime’s open spark chamber and reached for the sparks with ragged claws. Prime convulsed in a much delayed reaction to the danger he was in. It was such a physical start that Megatron rocked atop him but the former Decepticon leader was solid, very heavy and very real.

      A struggle ensued as Optimus Prime tried to still the massive, spiked forearms above him. Megatron obviously sought to lock the Allspark away. The Allspark was frightened, anxious.

**_/ …return to PRIMUSss…nOw…be ONE…/_ **

   The Allspark’s commands were like fire to Prime’s body. The cries burned his spark and scrambled his processor down to the most basic motor controls. That much power wasn’t meant to pulse in a single frame, Matrix or not.

   Metal squeaked when clawed hands dented the frame of Prime’s chest panels. Megatron snarled and fought against the stubborn mechanisms that kept the spark chamber locked open. One of the more fragile relays shorted out and puffed a tiny trail of smoke.

   **_/STOP UNICRON/_**

**_/…proTECT…reTURN…/_ **

   “Megatron, why are you doing this?” Optimus gasped between the blaring warnings from his systems and the pain that was the distressed Allspark in his chest. Prime rolled his shoulders and attacked but one close quarters punch to Megatron’s helm was barely enough to turn the warlord’s face aside.

 Megatron snarled as a trail of spark energy came close enough to singe the organic matter that clung to his shoulder spikes. “I’m saving you from your typical stupidity, Optimus Prime!”

  **_/DESTROY SPAWN OF UNICRON!!!/_**

   Optimus Prime’s body went rigid, literally bowed backward as his body tried to process the force of the Allspark’s demands combined with Primus’ anger. The moment Prime’s grip slackened, Megatron knocked aside Optimus’ hands and slammed scratched chestplates shut to finally seal away the mess of spark and matrix that had oozed from his chest.

   Optics fritzzed before Optimus finally managed to bring them back on line. His frame pulsed with pain but the cacophony of voices in his spark was now muted. They were just distant, plaintive cries compared to the roaring demands of earlier. He could feel the Allspark was undamaged but it shifted turbulently in his chest. Even the voice of Primus seemed to have been muted with the sealing of Optimus’ spark chamber. Though temporarily silenced, Primus made his fury known in the steady rumble of the spark casing beneath Prime’s back plating. Light and heat no longer poured from his chest and Prime shivered at the loss.

   A massive weight settled over him and Optimus groaned in new pain. The sickening snap he heard was the sound of his windshields as they cracked under the much larger frame of Megatron. A sharpened hand forced its way around Prime’s throat and left Optimus no choice but to grab the wrist to prevent an immediate offline. Prime countered with a swiftly transformed blade to Megatron’s exposed side but a lightning fast elbow jab from the former gladiator deflected the blow before it could do more than scrape silver armor. Megatron wrangled the blade in a harsh grip and pressed the weight of his chassis down onto Prime’s in a messy but effective pin.

   Prime grunted and squirmed which only goaded Megatron to constrict his hold and compress some of the more flexible lines in Optimus’ neck. The lack of energon left Prime’s visual feed fuzzy around the edges but there was no mistaking the blazing hatred in Megatron’s red eyes.

   Cybertron was so close to restoration! Optimus was just a few hundred feet from returning the Allspark to the core. The thought occurred to somehow fight back using the power of the Matrix or the Allspark but the sheer weight of Megatron on Prime’s chassis made it impossible to even open his chest plates.

   “Don’t do this. It’s almost done. Megatr-” Prime’s stressed vocalizer spat crackled nonsense before he reigned in back in, “We’re so close.”

   Primus’ spark hummed against Prime’s back. Optimus distinctly heard the whir of his own cooling fans and there was a crackling as something in his chest shorted out and showered his windshields in sparks. Megatron was horrifyingly quiet aside from the mammoth roar of his engines. Nothing more but a low growl and the soft screech of pointed fangs as they ground together.

   Optimus Prime’s optics finally offlined as he surrendered the least necessary systems in an attempt to postpone total processor failure. Olfactory senses were cut next. Just as his processor was ready to sacrifice tactile sensation, a warm vent puffed across Prime’s face in an unmistakable sigh.

   “Just keep them closed,” Megatron finally ordered with a rough scrape of his knuckles against Prime’s spark chamber doors.

   The pressure let up considerably on Prime’s throat and the sudden rush of energon onlined all of Optimus’ senses in a disorienting rush of data.  Optimus Prime’s frame shook as he shoved aside the pain and damage warnings and processed the tilt of Megatron’s helm, the upward shift of optic ridges, the slackened grip on Prime’s weapon arm, and the softened looked in red eyes-angry yes, but no longer insane with rage. Optimus retracted his battle mask which must have deployed the moment he was struck out of the air. Prime immediately regretted it as the action did nothing to hide the slight hitch in his voice. “Megatron… explain yourself.”

   “You first, Prime.” Megatron practically sing-songed the order and his spiked brows rose in classical snide fashion. It might have translated as amused on a bot like Starscream or Knock Out, but on Megatron…such mannersims typically offered the promise of violence to come. “You were just going to throw yourself into the Well of Allsparks in some half-glitched plan to restart the planet?”

   Megatron’s grip tightened on Prime’s throat slightly but was a far cry from attempted murder just yet. Optimus winced at the slight pain as much as the derision that that was aimed at him. He could not help but defend himself by way of explanation. “The Allspark must return to the Core if Cybertron is to support new life.”

   The answering roar was one that Megatron usually reserved for Starscream after a particularly idiotic proposal or failed coupe.

    “By Primus and Unicron combined!” Megatron released Prime’s throat only so that he might fist Prime’s chest plating in both claws and slam him back into the ground. “Sometime’s I think you’re so content with sacrificing yourself that you ignore the possibility of being a hero without ending your own life!”

   Optimus bared his teeth in a rare show of anger. He shoved at Megatron’s chest to make room and then a kick from his good leg sent Megatron rolling back and away. Prime staggered to his feet, but had to settle for one knee when the pressure proved too much for his injured limb. Standing or not, Optimus would fight. He called forth both his blades and slammed his battlemask back into place. “Megatron, I do not surrender my spark lightly. I had no choice but to merge the Matrix of Leadership with the Allspark to keep it from Unicron!”

The Prime was almost sure it was regret that flickered in Megatron’s eyes as the warlord rolled forward to take one knee as well. Megatron made no move to attack but his growing anger was evident in clenched fists.

   Still, that flicker of regret…such a brief emotion in sincerety was enough to soften Optimus. These were his last moments in this form anyway. He did not want to join Primus with anger in his spark. Optimus was firm when he spoke. “There is no other way to return the Allspark. This is how we save Cybertron.”

   “How WE save Cybertron?” Megatron’s laughter was loud but clipped. “No, Prime. This is how you atone.”

   Megatron stood and Optimus tensed against the warlord’s dark tone.

   “After all,” Megatron chuckled, “it’s all your fault.”

   Optimus Prime’s teeth gritted behind his mask. That dark guilt reared its ancient head but he would not be shaken by words when the rebirth of Cybertron was moments away. Why Megatron chose now to play mind games was beyond Optimus’ grasp.

   “Yes, Prime,” Megatron crooned as he took measured steps forward. “It’s ALL your fault. Always you.”

   Optimus rocked to his feet. He stood little chance at close range with one limb down and against a fully functioning Megatron. But if he were to use his cannons, there was a chance he might damage the core with their blasts. He only had to land one good blow.  Disable or stall Megatron with a single blow and make a break for Primus’ spark.

  “You bear the weight of death and destruction.” Megatron’s smile twisted in disbelief as he advanced one slow step at a time. “An entire planet dead.”

  Not for long. Once Optimus made it to Primus’s spark…

   Megatron was only a few strides away. He threw his arms wide open in a mockery of the noble activist and orator he once was. “YOU BEAR IT ALL, PRIME! Because in the history of the universe, there has never been a more selfish, pompous piece of slag!”

   Megatron roared and Optimus met the battle cry with his own and charged forward, swords shining.

   But instead of meeting Prime halfway in a rush of near insanity, as was their usual, Megatron simply sidestepped at the last moment.  Prime’s swords made no contact and his damaged leg buckled while still within Megatron’s range.  A spiked forearm caught Prime in the chest but only to support him, to keep him from crumpling to the floor. A second spiked arm curled around his back and pulled him into a firm, standing embrace along Megatron’s chest.

   “What is the meaning of this?” Optimus found himself spitting the question nearly into Megatron’s audials as he squirmed in Megatron’s hold.

   The limbs around Optimus tightened in a way that seemed eerily comforting. And perhaps a bit possessive in its ferocity? Any other time, Megatron’s tone might have dripped with disgust, but there was only a sad chastisement. “It did not occur to you to simply separate your spark from the rest?”

   Prime’s facial features flickered in annoyance. If only it were so easy. Optimus ceased to struggle, his weapons returned to the hands of his root mode and rested heavily along silver plating.  He muttered his response into Megatron’s spiked pauldron. He tried and failed to keep bitterness from curling into his voice.  “It’s impossible. My spark is fused with every spark this planet will ever know.”

   “And yet, are you not speaking to me right now as Optimus Prime?”

   Optimus’ optics rebooted in surprise. “Yes but-“

   Megatron snorted lightly, almost a laugh. Prime leaned back just enough to make eye contact with the smirking face above him. Megatron’s optics were bright with something that resembled wry amusement. “Have I not spent ages trying to extinguish your spark? Your oblivion is no simple task! Optimus Prime, you are not so insignificant as to be simply swept away.”

   Almost in counterpoint to his statement, Megatron ducked his spiked helm and shuffled Prime like a rag doll until Optimus’ arm looped over Megatron’s shoulders and the former Decpticon leader pulled Optimus Prime’s battered frame in a side support carry.

   “Where are we going?” Prime managed to ask in a voice that was filled with more awe and shock than he thought himself capable of. He’d meant to protest, to say that he could still walk without assistance.

   “Really, Prime,” Megatron huffed as he slowly helped Optimus limp along, “Given our comparative levels of education, shouldn’t you be the intelligent one?”

   Optimus snorted softly at the dig. It was almost a joke.

   “We are going to finish this. We ruined this planet together, it’s only fitting that we restore it together.”

   For once, Megatron’s face was set in a grim determination to do something good. Prime had no words to convey the joy and relief, the utter peace that swelled his spark. Instead, he settled for resting a single hand over the silver talons that wrapped around and supported his chest. This was the Megatron he’d been looking for in the warlord all these centuries.

   As the two shambled to the mouth of Primus’ spark casing, their eyes met for a brief moment. Megatron covered his startled expression with a non-heated growl. “Stop looking at me that way, Prime.”

   Optimus felt the strain that such a large smile put on his face. This, Prime remembered, was what it was to be happy. Not silently suffering or merely content, truly happy. “Thank you for your noble assistance, Megatron.”

   Megatron snorted at the notion of the Prime’s completely serious tone despite the ridiculously radiant smile. But even Megatron couldn’t muster much bite for his return growl. “Soft sentiments. There’s still much to do. If this works, then you may thank me.”

   Now at the mouth of Primus’ spark, Optimus could hear the whispers of the Allspark growing louder and more insistent. It pulsed heavy and stifling in his chest.  A short while ago, Optimus was ready to throw himself into an unknown future by merging with the core of Primus. But now, the massive spark seemed an intimidating power that lapped at Optimus’ feet and tugged painfully at his spark.

   Optimus stared, perhaps a little dumbfounded, and did not shrink from the clawed hand that directed his face toward Megatron’s.

   “Release it into my care.”

   “What do you mean?”

   Megatron rolled his eyes. “Your spark, Optimus Prime. I will anchor it to my own. You say the Allspark is fused with the Matrix of Leadership? Then you will release the Matrix unto Primus and the Allspark will follow.”

   Prime’s optics grew almost comically large. It could not be that simple. Could it? Prime’s processor went into overdrive as he considered it.

   “You’ve separated from the Matrix before.”

   “That is true enough,” Optimus conceded. But still… “To anchor my spark, you will have to find it among the others. How will you seek out one spark among an unknown multitude?”

   Megatron cupped Optimus Prime’s helm in both hands. “Orion Pax and Megatronus were once very close. Close enough to have merged sparks.”

   The sudden pain in Prime’s spark chamber caused him to stagger against Megatron’s chest. The Allspark was exapanding again, crowding out Optimus’ own spark. It was difficult to remember anything of himself when so many sparks were suddenly twisting and pleading in his chest. Remembering Optimus Prime was difficult. Remembereing a time when he was Orion Pax...was nearly impossible.

   "We were merged?" Prime was uncertain he'd merged with anyone in his life cycle.

   The question was a slap to Megatron's face.  It had been a mutual agreement to further the goal of an equal and free Cybertron. A bond between two mechs who had, admitedly, been a little drunk on each other's presence from the moment they met but still consenting and determined. It was a young and eager bond that ended as quickly as it began, snuffed out by harsh feelings and a sharp parting of ideals. But for Prime to not remember it at all...there was a pang in Megatron's spark as he realised the danger. "Optimus, you're losing yourself. Ignore the Allspark. Focus on you. Do you remember what I did to you?"

   “You buried our bond.” The small, cold spot in Prime’s spark chamber remembered it, the unshakeable pain of being closed off from the other half of its existence. “You refused me the moment I accepted the Matrix.”

   “I did.” Megatron's affirmation was a strange mix of distress and relief. He did not attempt to apologize or pass blame but the regret was unmistakable. For the first time in centuries, Optimus could believe that Megatron grieved for their lost connection. The thought swelled in Optimus Prime's own spark. Megatron brought their helms together and stared into Autobot blue eyes with the hope that he could somehow ground Prime long enough to stage this strange rescue. Their sparkbond might be dead, suppresed for so long that it finally snuffed out but Megatron could not posssibly forget the feel of the life that had been Orion Pax. “I know your spark. I will find it. Now open your chamber.”

   “Why?” The Prime sounded tired, distant.

   “So that I may retrieve your spark!”" Megatron snapped incredulously.

   “But why?” Optimus shuddered against the pressure in his chest. Prime's blunt fingers sought some grip on Megatron's forearms and he leaned into the larger mech. He wanted nothing more than to recharge for just a few moments. Only the pain of their conversation kept him on the edge of waking. "You didn't want it before."

   “Must we do this now?” Megatron snarled but it was only to hide his pain from Prime's blunt reminder and mask the concern for Prime's sudden lethargy. “The Allspark and Primus grow impatient!”

   The beautiful blue light of Primus’ spark arced from the core and spread along the sparks casing as it searched for the precious Allspark. Megatron watched the spark energy with a desperate weariness as it made straight for Optimus's spark chamber. The Allspark itself pounded in Optimus’s chest with the force of a caged beast.

 “Optimus Prime! You are the most insufferably moronic piece of slag I’ve ever met! I’m trying to save you…” Megatron seemed to cast about for excuses and he shook the Autobot leader roughly. “I will not be in your debt for releasing me from Unicron. And you cannot leave me alone on this planet with nothing but Autobots and traitors. I can save you! Weren’t you trying to do the same for me? Are you too good to allow me the same chance?”

   Optimus Prime’s windshield cracked sharply with the force of the roiling Allspark and blue ribbons of spark engery twisted in the air. Identical blue energy of Primus’ core crept up in the space between Optimus and Megatron as it reached eagerly for the Allspark. The locks on Optimus Prime’s chesplates were overridden by a single caress of Primus.  Megatron reached for Optimus's sparkchamber doors in a panic. Optimus floundered, his hand trembled against Megatron’s chest, over his spark. “What if you join the Allspark as well?”

   “I won’t give Primus that satisfaction.” Megatron nearly crushed the Prime’s hand in his grasp. “And if, I do somehow lose myself, you and I will finally be One. Open for me.”

   As Megatron’s chest slid open in a series of interlocking plates to reveal a scarred spark chamber, Optimus released his spark chamber doors with visible relief. “Find me.”

...tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all Megatron’s boasts and assurances, finding the spark of Optimus Prime is no easy task. Especially when the god of all creation has something to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primus sometimes refers to himself in third person-an extension of the theme of losing yourself.  
> becoming ONE- chosen to capitalize the state of returning to Allspark/Primus (dying) to show the gravity of something that would be very spiritual to many Transformers (though not everyone's cup of tea)  
> This/That Spark- I wanted sparks to be simpler things that did not bother with names because they cannot be more attached and One with each other than floating around the Allspark in one big, happy mess. But, of course, our boys are special :)

      Primus caressed the energies roiling and twisting from Optimus Prime’s chest. The Allspark responded in a flare of elated energy that assaulted Megatron’s own bared spark and threatened to envelope him in its fold of warmth. But if he allowed himself to become One with that power, he could never save Optimus. There was little time.

   Megatron’s spark branched out, sending tiny tendrils of energy to seek the spark of the last Prime. The Allspark pulled greedily at Megatron's own reaching energy but the former Decepticon leader sent an angry pulse in the Allspark's direction and the collection of sparks drew back as if offended. The gathered energies frayed the edges of Megatron's awareness as he delved deeper. It was just too much. Too much light, heat, varying EM fields. To focus his attention forward and still remain aware of the physical body that he originated from was…difficult at best. Extended contact with such forces could prove disastrous to Megatron's indentity.

   To become One by simply losing himself... the thought caused Megatron to shudder though he wasn't sure whether it was his spark or body that convulsed in revulsion. He did not reforge his identity fighting through the pits of Kaon and then through Millennia of war to forget himself in the face of a bunch of shining lights.

   Megatron’s searching spark warily skirted the obnoxious ball of life and continued toward what he sensed as the protective chamber of the Prime’s spark casing. If Optimus was still himself enough to speak as Optimus and access his memories, then maybe his spark was not quite as merged with the Allspark as the Prime assumed. Then, maybe, the Prime's spark still resided in his physical chest.

   A distance that was only a servo's breadth in the physical sense seemed light years away to Megatron's spark. Megatron pushed through the haze of Allspark energy with familiar bullheadedness until he found the Prime's spark chamber. And though Megatron hesitated to call it something as silly as fate, the chamber was still occupied by the calmy spinning spark of Optimus Prime. Its frequency was unmistakeable, even against the backdrop of so many other life forces. But the closer Megatron came, the more he realized Prime's calm was tight, fragile, forced. Beyond the calm front, Prime's spark reached with undeniable urgency as it searched for Megatron.

   The presence of the Allspark seemed most oppressive here. It pushed in from all sides, pressured the Prime and Megatron with its incessant requests.

   **_/beCCCOMEe ONE/_ **

   The Prime's spark dimmed perilously. Megatron reached forward, extended his spark’s reach. The link to his body stretched dangerously thin.

   Just when he imagined he could almost touch Prime's energy with his own, he was barred by an obstinate wall of heat. Unyielding, authoritative and not appreciative of Megatron's invading presence. The Matrix of Leadership. Of course. It was tied closely to the Prime's spark, an unspeaking guardian. Megatron tested its give. The Matrix pushed back and the pain was immediate, hot and deep, a force greater than a Star Sabre through his spark.

   The Allspark reached out to comfort in response to his pain. Healing, warmth, peace. Megatron temporarily retreated into his body, pulled his spark tight and locked it away, panicked by how blissful the contact had been.

   But a retreat had not meant he’d given up.

   _/I will not surrender. You cannot have him!/_ Megatron projected forcefully through his spark for any of the gathering entities to hear.

   **_/allll aaRE ONE/_** The Allspark replied. There was no trace of snark or malevolent contrariness-just the complete assurance of stating fact.

   Megatron was equally assured. _/Not yet./_

   Back in physical form, system errors assaulted Megatron. Too many sources of energy coming too fast for his frame to redirect or bleed off. Megatron ground his teeth together and held Optimus’ slack frame a little tighter to center himself.  He onlined his optics as wide as he could manage. The swirling lights of Allspark and Primus were painfully bright in the scant space between Megatron and Optimus Prime's chests. Prime was motionless; dimmned optics only reflected the light between them. He slumped chin to chest, held up only by undoubted locks on his lower limbs and Megatron's crushing grip on his arms.

   "Prime, you have to release the Matrix. It shields your spark, I cannot reach you until it is gone."

   Optimus Prime made no response; physical, verbal, from his spark…nothing.

   Megatron shook the Autobot leader almost violently. "Optimus, do as I say!"

   The Allspark flared abruptly and drifted from the safety of Optimus Prime's spark chamber. The feeling of its contentment seeped into Megatron's field. Megatron retreated a startled half step in case the Allspark was making a direct attempt to collect his spark but the ball of light and life merely hovered in the space between Optimus and Megatron. The glowing tendrils of Primus leapt up to cradle it in a blue embrace.

   Dread filled Megatron. The Allspark's sudden satisfaction, its decision to leave the Prime. The way Optimus' fingers hung limply at his sides.

   _/No!/_

   Megatron did what he did best and struck out in anger. His claws parted Primus’ energy like smoke but it merely rolled from the tips of his claws and reformed its hold on the Allspark.

**_/SPAWN OF UNICORN SHALL NOT INTEREFERE/_ **

   An electrical charge leapt from Primus' spark casing with an intimidating crack and whipped against Megatron's back. The pain that tore through Megatron was enough make him flinch from the Prime and fall to both knees. His systems warned of fried circuitry, melted fuel lines, joints blown with the excess energy. The very energon in his tanks roiled on the verge of explosion. His spark _burned_.

   Primus' energy wrapped itself in a protective barrier around the mess of Allspark. The energies caressed each other in a fond welcome before they gently drifted away, toward the pulsing opening in Primus’ spark case.

   From his place on the floor, Megatron watched Optimus Prime's frame crumble in a mess of unlocking limbs. The Autobot crashed upon the surface of Primus' spark chamber with a sickening crunch of metal on metal. Color faded to a pale comparison of his usually vibrant reds and blues and edged toward gunmetal gray. The hum of Optimus’ systems ceased with the gentle whirl of slowing gears. Megatron stared, his body useless to do more than gawk at the suddenly dead frame of the last Prime.

   Megatron commanded disobedient limbs to act with whatever function they still possessed until he had dragged himself forward and reached the fallen Prime. He tentatively dipped claws into the Prime’s spark chamber. It was empty, already cool to the touch. He’d missed it. The Allspark had taken him upon Megatron's earlier retreat. He'd failed. Lost him.

   Absolutely unacceptable.

   "Primus, wait!" To Megatron's surprise, Primus heeded him and the combined energies paused in their journey. The former warlord lurched to his feet. Static still intermittently overrode his senses but he managed to stand. He would not seem weak, even in the presence of the so-called God of Creation. "Primus, leave him with me. Take the rest and leave the spark of Optimus Prime."

**_/THE LAST PRIME HAS RETURNED./_**

   Megatron's frustration and fury could not be contained. "Primus! You have no need of him. It's the Allspark you want. Optimus has returned it to you, so release him!"

   Primus was slow to respond. In the following silence, Megatron’s body coiled tight, ready to spring. He was determined to throw himself at the Allspark and Primus if the combined energies so much as shifted in the direction of Primus' spark. The effectiveness of such a maneuver was highly unpromising, but what else could he do?

 ** _/THE LAST PRIME IS WEARY/_** The glowing pulse of Primus flickered sadly ** _. /HERE HE SHALL REST./_**

   Yes, surely Optimus Prime's spark did ache from millions of years of conflict and destruction. And, yes, Megatron felt a measure of pain as well. Not for himself and the challenges he’d endured, but for Optimus who never had learned to let go of tragic events and always magnified his own small part in them. Such a ridiculously empathetic spark must be weary indeed. Yet, not even for a moment did Megatron consider taking Primus' word as the end of the matter.

   "No, you have it wrong." Megatron allowed himself a dark chuckle. To think the Maker could be so blind. "If you want to grant Optimus Prime peace, then grant him life."

**_/REASONING IS UNSOUND. IN LIFE THERE IS STRUGGLE. PAIN./_ **

   "Yes." Megatron was acutely aware of the struggles of simply living. Though having the creator of your entire race confirm this comforted as much as it unsettled. "That has always been the way of living. But with the Allspark returned, there will be life on Cybertron again. New life brings new struggles. Who, then, is to lead? Myself? You would let Spawn of Unicron reign over Cybertron in its new infancy?"

   The entire core of Cybertron seemed to shake with distaste. Megatron could only grin and feel the pull of dried energon on his face that he hadn't even noticed until now.

   "I thought as much. Without a strong, noble leader to guide us through the planet's rebirth; what shall keep us from continuing our habits of decimation and war? There are others who may attempt to fill the void of leadership, but none is the champion of justice and wisdom that is Optimus Prime. You _must_ return Optimus Prime. His work is not finished, so he cannot rest."

**_/YOUR IMPERTINANCE IS STAGGERING./_ **

   Few mechs would have gained strength from the scolding of a god. Megatron’s sharp-toothed grin split his face in pride.

   "I have survived Unicron, the Unmaker himself. I will not back down from you, Primus."

   Primus' energy swirled. He considered, thoughtful contemplations tickled at the edge of Megatron's awareness.

   An unnerving sorrow crashed over Megatron without warning like a hidden wave of acid rain that stung him to his core and left his body to throb dully in its wake. The whole core seemed to grow heavy, quiet, pained. Primus spoke with a longing and remorse that infected Megatron's own spark.

**_/IN THE BEGGINNING, THERE WAS PRIMUS AND UNICRON. TWO HALVES OF ONE THAT COULD NOT LIVE IN HARMONY. I GAVE ALL THAT I COULD THAT WE MIGHT FIND A WAY. IT WAS NOT ENOUGH. IT COULD NEVER BE ENOUGH FOR PRIMUS AND UNICRON ARE THE VERY ANTI-EXISTANCE OF EACH OTHER. UNICRON IS FORBIDDEN IN THE PRESENCE OF PRIMUS. PRIMUS CAN NO LONGER ABIDE THE PRESENCE OF UNICRON./_ **

The energy of Primus twisted from the Allspark and sprang upward to form a wall of light that easily dwarfed Megatron. The former gladiator did not cower but stared until his optics burned with the glow and he was forced to cast his sight elsewhere or blow what was left of his image converters. The massive plane of energy warped and flexed until it formed shape. The once relatively unassuming ball of spark energy had transformed into a being thrice Megatron’s size with wings so vast that they brushed the very walls of Cybertron’s core; a mech comprised entirely of shifting blue light, radiating power both literal and metaphorical.

   Primus- in as close to physical form as had been seen since the first fall of Unicron- cupped the Allspark that had been left below to shiver and swirl the moment Primus had begun his transformation. Primus cradled the Allspark with a reverence that seemed so absurd on a being as powerful as the god of all Cybertronian creation. And the pain, the empty ache that laced the emormous EM field made Megatron want to void his energon tanks.

   During Megatron’s last possession, Unicron had brought such overwhelming fury, the desire to feel things twisted and broken in his claws, the lust for oblivion of the things that were unworthy of the gift of life. So much hatred and disdain reigned that Megatron had not attempted to even scratch the surface of Unicron’s dark intent fearing that it might lead to genuine madness. And here was Primus, gargantuan face wracked with guilt, EM field suffering. They made a dishearteningly familiar pair.

   Primus held the Allspark to his chest as if it were his only treasure and addressed Megatron.

   **_/THE CONFLICT SAW THE BIRTH AND EXTINCTION OF MANY WORLDS AND, IN TIME, I REALIZED THERE WAS NOTHING TO SWAY UNICRON’S VIOLENT NATURE. WITH MY OTHER HALF DISTANT, I GREW LONELY AND THOUGHT TO CREATE THIS PLANET’S INHABITANTS TO EASE MY ISOLATION. UNICRON VOWED ONLY TO MAKE THEM DESPAIR, TO DESTROY THEM. WITH THE FIRST THIRTEEN PRIMES, I SOUGHT TO END UNICRON INSTEAD. AND IF SUCCESSFULL, PRIMUS WOULD WILLINGLY FOLLOW INTO OBLIVION. SO IT IS WITH YOU AND THE LAST PRIME./_**

  "Before, yes." The crushing sorrow in his spark made it difficult for Megatron to speak but he knew these emotions, the sheer resignation, were of Primus. Megatron was not nearly so finished. "I chose to follow Unicron, sought to use his power for my own means. But that proved a path I would not willingly take again. I once sided with Unicron but we are constructs of you, Primus. That would indicate I have the capacity for change, would it not? Optimus-the last Prime and I, we will be different. We will not end as you and Unicron have. If you give us the opportunity, I will vow it with my entire being."

   Primus still ached, the planet's core rang with grief. But through it, there was one note of bright hope. **_/THE LAST PRIME IS WEAKEND. IF HE IS TO RETURN, HE WILL REQUIRE PROTECTION. YOU PROVE EAGER TO RECLAIM HIM. THEN DO SO. PROVE THAT YOU WILL BE HIS PROTECTOR AND I WILL LEAVE HIM TO YOU./_**

    Megatron dipped his helm in acknowledgment of the most solemn vow he would ever make. More resolute than all his promises to reform Cybertron, to bring life back to the planet; more true and final than his basest desire to end Optimus Prime and see him melt in the hottest pits; Megatron vowed to preserve and protect that life now. Megatron would guard Optimus Prime from his enemies, and perhaps more importantly, guard the Prime from the pain that Megatron himself has been so adept at causing. "Primus, I will."

**_/THEN YOU MAY SEEK HIM./_ **

   Primus lowered his massive hand to offer access to the Allspark. Megatron bared his spark and pulsed his challenge to the god he’d never fancied before.

   _/I will return with his spark./_

   Approval encased Megatron's field before the light of Primus washed over and swept away the last of physical sensations. The damage to Megatron’s body no longer stung because he possessed no body to speak of. He remembered a body, what it was, what it meant, but he was no longer anchored to a physical frame. He floated in the free world of spark sensation. Just the pure feeling of life everywhere. 

   When he had first passed through the Allspark in his search for Optimus Prime’s spark, the experience had proven difficult, disorienting. But entering now, with Primus’ blessing, was a different world.

   The Allspark was incomprehensible at first. It was more pure than even his recollection of his spark merge with Orion Pax. It was a place made of countless spark energies. And vast. So vast.

    Many sparks with emotions and their own unique signatures brushed along Megatron’s spark. Some were horrifyingly familiar as they assaulted Megatron’s consciousness. Some of these sparks had, no doubt, been returned to the Allspark by Megatron’s own hands. Still more were baser things, just the simplest of thoughts and drives that bounced off Megatron’s stronger will, perhaps not the sparks of mechs but of Cybertronian creatures.

   Then there was the presence of Primus. Primus said nothing but was everywhere and nowhere at once, an infinitely comforting and terrifying power that made Megatron’s spark buzz like a frame with too much charge. It intoxicated.

   It was no wonder the Allspark had been so eager to assimilate more sparks as it’s way of comforting. Megatron could have drifted aimlessly for eternity if not for the vow he had made to Primus and Optimus. That promise burned brighter than all the comforts around Megatron’s spark.

   Amidst the myriad of sparks and the lingering presence of Primus, there was another force. It held an authority much like Primus but was more directional in its gentle pulse, almost a guiding beacon. This warm comfort and restrained power was the Matrix of leadership, so different from the angry guardian Megatron had encountered previously. Perhaps that was Primus’ doing. Perhaps the Matrix finally sensed Megatron’s more altruistic intentions.  Either way, that was where Megatron found the spark of Optimus Prime; curled tightly against the Matrix of Leadership.

   There were many sparks crowded around the Matrix as if it were some turbofox with a litter of kits. Thirteen flared the brightest. They were all good sparks, noble, kind. But it was one spark in particular that drew Megatron’s attention; One brilliant blue orb that flickered with interest at Megatron’s approach. Megatron brushed the spark with his own in greeting.

   Optimus was hesitant, almost shy. His spark gave off a warbling signal, confused and disoriented like a new sparkling. The thought sank into Megatron’s spark with all the grace of a rampaging Predacon. That was exactly what the last Prime was now. Just a spark waiting to be reborn. If Optimus’ spark no longer contained memories, was it even Optimus Prime anymore? And if Megatron stayed too long in the Allspark, is that what would become of him?

   Shaking the thought away, Megatron gently caressed Optimus’spark again. /Do you remember me?/

   The spark responded to Megatron in nothing but transmitted need for comfort and a touch of curiosity.

   _/query; Which Spark are you/_

‘Which Spark.’ Could there really be so little sense of self? _/I am Megatron_. _Your friend. Your protector./_

_/query; Megatron, query; protector/_

_/I will keep you safe, happy. Please, Optimus-/_

_/query; Optimus/_

Megatron’s spark clenched. Why would Primus allow him to retrieve the spark of the last Prime if it did not even remember who it was supposed to be? Had Primus actually lured him into a punishment? No. All around, he felt the lingering approval of Primus. Megatron only had to find the way to make this work.

   _/I am safe. I am here./_ Megatron offered to Optimus’ spark. _/Come with me?/_

   Optimus’ spark pulsed brightly for a moment.

   _/query; where, why/_

 _/You don’t belong here. You belong with me./_ Megatron remembered the assembled Autobots he passed on his way into the Well of Allsparks and who were, quite probably, in the midst of mounting some panicked interference. _/You belong with me and with your friends who are waiting for you./_

   _/query; friends/_

_/Yes, they’re eager to see you again. You don’t want to disappoint them, do you?/_

_/confirm; negative/_

_/Then you must come with me./_

   _/confirm; negative, reason; duty- protect Matrix/_

The last Prime’s spark snuggled closer to the warmth and power of the Matrix. Megatron tried not to be irritated by the sway a barely sentient object held over the spark of his- of Optimus Prime.

   _/It is alright./_ Megatron reined in a growl and pulsed reassurance. _/You can leave it. The Matrix is safe here./_

   The spark quivered in negative.

   _/Optimus, please. You cannot stay. And I cannot live without you./_

_The Prime’s spark leapt in warmth. /query; need This Spark/_

_/Yes, I need This Spark. I need you./_

_/…query;…is That Spark Megatronus…/_

Megatron would have barked a disbelieving laugh if he’d had a set of intakes and a vocalizer. But being merely a spark he could only pulse with satisfaction. _/Yes! Yes,This Spark- **I** am Megatronus! You’re not lost then, Optimus?/_

_/query; Optimus/_

Of course. How could Megatron be so stupid?

   _/Orion Pax?/_

The little, blue spark did a happy, little spin. _/confirm; This Spark is Orion Pax!/_

   Megatron’s own spark swelled with joy.  _/Then let us go home, Orion. Primus will care for the Matrix. And you have a whole other world to experience./_

   That seemed to pacify the spark of Orion Pax rather nicely and it abandoned the Matrix of Leadership to cling to the gravitation of Megatron.

   Orion Pax beat with warmth of utter surety. _/confirm; wherever you take This Spark is home/_

************

   Megatron did not so much feel himself return to his body, he simply knew he had returned and allowed his optics to open. He still stood in Cyberton’s core at the bottom of the Well of Allsparks. The bright form of Primus had vanished along with the Allspark but a quick glance proved the opening in Primus’ spark casing pulsed brighter than ever before. And for his part, Megatron’s chest felt so much lighter with the warmth of a second spark.

   _/Orion?/_

The second spark hummed in response and fluttered beautifully alongside his own.

   _/Let us find you a form, Orion./_ Megatron scanned the surface of Primus’ spark casing. Nearby should be the discarded frame of Optimus Prime.

Orion Pax spun with regret, the notion of leaving Megatron’s own spark chamber unappealing. But there was also that lingering curiosity and an eagerness to experience something new.

   Megatron spied a bulging shape that did not belong on Primus’ smooth spark casing and made his way toward it. He stopped shy of the downed mech’s feet in surprise. That was not the most recently upgraded form of Optimus Prime that lay spread in peaceful repose.

   The mech was too small, too slim, with none of the reinforced armor of a warrior. This was not Optimus Prime at all. This was the still frame of Orion Pax.

   “Primus!” Megatron whispered in his surprise. The deity took it as a summons.

   **_/I WAS SINCERE WHEN I SAID THE LAST PRIME MUST REST. HE IS NOT YET READY. BUT IT WAS NOT OPTIMUS PRIME THAT YOU SOUGHT TO BEGIN WITH, WAS IT MY CONSTRUCT?/_**

Megatron had the impression that the flickering field around him was Primus’ way of laughing at him. It grated on his nerves even though the god only laughed in benevolent mirth.

   **_/YOU HOLD THE SPARK OF ORION PAX, ONCE AGAIN THE GENTLE REINCARNATION OF OPTIMUS PRIME. HE DOES NOT YET REMEMBER THE BEGINNINGS OF YOUR WAR, BUT IN TIME, HE WILL REGAIN THOSE MEMORIES. IT WILL BE YOUR TASK TO SOOTHE THAT PAIN AND BUILD A NEW LIFE. ORION PAX’S INHERENT NOBILITY COMBINED WITH YOUR FORCE OF WILL SHALL BE A POWERFUL FORCE TO LEAD THE NEW CYBERTRON. BUT FOR NOW, HE ONLY REMEMBERS THE BRAVE GLADIATOR MEGATRONUS./_**

   Orion Pax’s spark squirmed in affection against Megatron, though whether he heard and understood Primus’ words was unclear. But the fact that Orion Pax’s frame rested at Megatron’s feet still boggled his processor.

   Again the chuckling pulse of Primus invaded Megatron’s senses.

**_/AS THE POWER OF MY CREATION SOLUS PRIME HAS BEEN RETURNED, YOU TOO ARE NO LONGER OF THE SAME FORM./_ **

Megatron gave a physical start and immediately threw up his servos to check them for Primus’ meaning. It was clear in the rounded finger tips that had once been hammered and reshaped into claws. His shoulders were significantly lighter, featuring less spikes than was his usual. Even his arms bore less bulk than they had during the greatest part of their war. Such a forceful stripping of his form, and thus parts of his identity, should have induced him to rage. Yet Megatron found he did not mind the reintroduction of relatively soft features that had not defined him for millions of years. “Then, I am indeed the form of Megatronus again.”

   **_/CLEANSED OF UNICRON’S INFLUENCE AND YOUR OWN MODIFICATIONS. IT WILL BE THE FIRST COMFORT TO ORION PAX./_**

Megatron warred with himself for a moment before he vented in a sound that was half growl and half sigh. He’d never quite been an atheist, believeing something had created their race and planet. But the thought that those ancient forces held any sway over Megatron’s will, over his destiny, had always caused him to sneer in derision. Then Unicron had harshly subjected Megatron to the Unmaker’s formidable will and forced him to acknowledge the god through pain and suffering. Now Primus had turned Megatron’s world upside down and inside out. He no longer had any doubts about the powers of these gods. It was Primus' benevolent influence that allowed Megatron to grudgingly force three words from his lips. “Primus, thank you.”

   The entire core lit in satisfaction.

**_/YOU HAVE YOUR CHARGE. YOU WOULD PROTECT HIM AS YOU WOULD THE PRIME?/_ **

Megatron snorted lightly as he crouched beside the serene frame of Orion Pax. “Moreso now, I should think.”

   Not because Orion was less armored and more vulnerable than Optimus Prime had been, though he certainly was more vulnerable. No, Megatron would care for him simply because he is _Orion Pax_.

   **_/THEN YOU HAVE MY BLESSING./_**

All Megatron had to do was return Orion Pax’s spark ** _._** But In this moment of rebirth, it did not feel proper to simply loom over the still frame and force the spark inside. Instead, Megatron sat very carefully– bent Orion's shorter legs over his own- and maneuvered Orion’s upper half until they both sat chest to chest. Megatron took a selfish comfort in the distantly familiar way their two frames fit together. Even the way Orion's helm rested on Megatron's collar was achingly reminiscent of nights they'd chose to spend recharge hours in long discussion until the young clerk slipped into a forced stasis wherever it finally claimed him, often draped against or across the spiked gladiator in some way. Orion’s chest split before Megatron's gentle touch with no resistance. Megatron opened his own chest to bare his spark chamber and its twin occupants.

   He expected Orion’s spark to protest, cling to him even. But the moment Megatron opened up, Orion’s spark leapt with curiosity and rushed into the empty spark chamber in front of him as if he knew the frame was rightfully his. Orion’s spark gave one last lingering caress to the outermost layers of Megatron’s and sealed itself behind living metal.

  Gears began to turn. Systems onlined with audilbe little clicks. Heat bloomed in the red and blue frame and Orion Pax onlined with a sleepy little murmur against Megatron's collar. “Megatronus, is that you?”

   Megatron lost any words he might have thought to say and crushed the smaller model to his own silver frame.

   Orion briefly tensed but then huffed and snuggled into the space of Megatron’s neck. “Not so tight, I fear I am no match for your gladiator's strength.”

   Megatron’s spark flipped in no small joy. He did not ease on his grip of Orion. Orion eventually accepted this with another little huff laced with humor and relaxed into the possessive hold.

   “Megatronus?” Orion tapped softly on the larger mech’s ventral armor. “My memory is fragmented. Where are we?”

   Megatron- no, Megatronus was a perfectly fitting name- Megatronus ran a comforting touch over Orion’s blunted fingers. “We are deep in the Well of Allsparks.”

   “Cybertron’s core? But why?”  Orion pulled back to stare in wonder at the structure around them and brushed the metal plating beneath them with awe.

   “It is a very long story, Orion. Full of needless sacrifice and even more moronic willfulness.”

   Orion was confused, facial features straining as he tried to remember any such things. Megatronus shook his head and butted it gently against Orion’s. He waited for the smaller mech to meet his gaze, and was rewarded quickly with sparkling blue. “In time, I will tell you every detail I recall.”

   The stillness, the unnaturally weighted promise caused Orion to squirm and pull away with a tiny scoffing laugh. Silver faceplates twisted into a beautifully wry smile that the universe had not seen in several thousand years. “You know I hate to wait for your stories, Megatronus. Perhaps, you might instead tell me why I’m sitting in your lap.”

   Megatronus gave this a whole second for thought before his lips pulled in a spectacular grin.

   The Well of Allsparks trembled quite suddenly with the roar of engines. Orion and Megatronus looked up to find a small ship carefully descending, the one belonging to Wheeljack. Megatronus laughed so heartily that Orion jerked in his arms. He knew there would be a rescue mission!

   “First, Orion, it seems you shall be reintroduced to the Autobots.”

   Orion frowned, he showed recognition for the name but the uneasy way he resettled his frame made it clear he didn’t presently remember the specific details surrounding the word. Megatronus realized for the first time, that he could feel Orion’s spark still tied to his own, a strong and vibrant bond that currently fed a restrained trickle of uncertainty from Orion’s end.

   “It’s alright. They are nothing to fear,” Megatronus reassured with a palm to Orion's chest.

   Gratitude from Orion’s confused spark.

   “You will be with me though, won’t you?” Orion stared not at the looming ship overhead, but directly into Megatronus’ clear blue optics.

   And in that unguarded question, the searching look, the questing end of Orion’s spark in their bond, there Megatronus felt a warmth he thought his spark lost ages ago.

   “I challenge anything to tear me from you.”

*************

   And, oh, how those Autobot’s tried.

   At least three warriors tried to sever Megatronus’ head while the rest cried in outrage.

   Orion was frightened; a horrible distress colored their sparkbond as he demanded cessation of hostilities.

   The Autobot's former scout was the first to observe that the two mechs at the bottom of the Well were not Optimus Prime nor Megatron.

   The medic nearly crumbled in relief and stupefied awe as he announced them to be, in fact, Orion Pax and Megatronus.

   The proxy leader stated their designations were irrelevant even as he lowered his weapon.

   Megatronus laughed in the face of their confusion and outrage to state that he, in no uncertain terms, was the new Protector of Orion Pax. Appointed to the position by Primus himself and cemented by his own will.  He, Megatronus, would devote himself to the safety and welfare of Orion Pax until the moment both their sparks went out. And quite possibly, beyond even that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is long. I am sorry. But I demanded the happiest freaking ending I could get (as far as Megatron and Optimus. My OTP OP/Ratchet had to suffer for the cause this go round XP)
> 
> [Show your support with Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/foxficandink)

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into writing Transformers fic. You'll notice I might switch between common terms like feet or teeth and Transformers specific terms like pedes and...whatever I once saw used as a word for teeth (dente? dentae?) Let's face it, there's a lot of variation in the fandom even about important stuff (how Transformers are made/born/pop into being, you know, those kinds of things.) So don't get your gyros in a twist if I refer to something by 'human terms.'  
> Assume all other 'wrong' plot points are artistic license to make the story work.  
> And just FYI, I'm an author that likes to interact with others. Suggestions and comments are glorious! Pointing out type-os is appreciated if you do it sweetly (and even if it's not so sweet, please point out any blaring typos! They're embarrassing!) Fic reading recommendations, community recommendations (seriously, I've not found a Transformers home yet), and even fic requests are all welcome.  
> AND, as added incentive, I often follow commenters back to their page to read and comment on their stories. *wink, wink*


End file.
